There Are Sweeter Things Than Candy
by out.of.andromeda
Summary: As a contribution to Klaine Week, here's a smutty little drabble of Klaine on Halloween. WARNING: This is pretty much plotless.


Kurt patted down the sides of his jeans and mentally checked over his list of things to do.

"Blaine, I'm ready! Let's get going!" he called, grabbing his bucket. It was Halloween night, and Kurt and Blaine could never pass up the offer to go trick or treating. That is, after they swing by Rachel's house for the party before they hunt for loot.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Blaine called back. Kurt stepped into the living room and spun around giddily, showing off his hand-tailored costume.

"I'm Valentino Garavani," Kurt said. He took one look at Blaine's outfit and started laughing.

"What?" Blaine said defiantly. "I'm the King of Rock 'n' Roll. Therefore, my win for Best Costume at the party is guaranteed."

Kurt giggled and pulled him in. "You're such a dork. I love you," he murmured fondly, planting a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

~3 hours later~

The boys burst into the apartment, stumbling and giggling. Blaine latched himself onto Kurt at the last moment. "So," he murmured, "when am I getting that surprise you promised me on the 'dance floor'?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought it was too loud for you to hear." Blaine laughed.

"Honey, when it comes to you talking about surprises, I'm all ears." Kurt smirked.

"Go wait on the couch, then," he whispered, flouncing off to the bedroom. Blaine tripped over to the couch and settled in. After a few minutes, Kurt padded back into the living room, unchanged. He stood over Blaine, who looked up.

"Where's my surprise?" Kurt laughed lightly at his inquiry and straddled his hips.

"I lied," he murmured, a devilish twitch on his lips. Blaine's face fell. Kurt smiled deviously at him and glanced at him from under his long lashes. "I've been very naughty, Blaine. I think...I deserve to be punished," Kurt whispered, leaning in closer. Their breaths mingled and the blood in Blaine's body was rushing south quickly.

Blaine kissed him then, long and hard and _passionate_, grinding his hips up slightly into Kurt's ass. The latter laughed and climbed off. Blaine panicked a little, holding onto Kurt's waist and rubbing up into him accidentally. The sudden friction made Kurt moan gutturally and bite at his bottom lip. He looked Blaine in the eyes, a fire sparking up in his gorgeous dark blue eyes. "Room," Kurt commanded. "Now."

Blaine nodded erratically, following the other man into the bedroom. Kurt took the lead, pushing him roughly onto the bed. He snatched the lube off the night stand and returned, moving so he straddled Blaine's hips again. Blaine sat up and kissed him hard, fingers curling into his hair. Kurt tucked his fingers under Blaine's shirt and pulled it up, inch by inch, and broke the kiss off to remove it fully.

"Tit for tat," Blaine said, grinning as he took Kurt's shirt off, too.

Kurt made a face. "Don't talk about boobs when we're having sex!" Blaine choked on his laugh then because suddenly his pants and boxers were off and Kurt was licking at the pre-cum on his dick.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck, _Kurt_," he sighed. Kurt slathered his fingers with lube and wrapped them around Blaine's cock, pumping slowly. Kurt's pants were off now, too, and he began to prep himself with one finger, then two, three. He crawled up and leaned over Blaine, giving him a heated kiss as he sank down onto Blaine's dick.

Blaine groaned at the pressure around his penis and almost screamed when Kurt began to move. Kurt rolled his hips, head tilted and fingers in his hair.

"Shit, Blaine, you feel so _good_, ugh," he moaned, lifting himself up and dropping back onto Blaine's dick.

"Christ, Kurt! _God, fuck me!_" Blaine screamed, hands at Kurt's hips, nails digging into the skin there. Kurt fucked him harder, faster, till his thighs were burning and quivering and aching, but _fuck_ if he cared because Blaine started stroking at his dick now, too.

"Kurt," Blaine growled, voice harsh and scratchy from the screaming, "come for me, baby." Kurt moaned and rolled his hips with every thrust onto Blaine's cock. Blaine moved his hips up to meet him, desperate for release. He felt the heat coiling low in his stomach and screamed, loud and harsh, as he came so hard he almost passed out. Kurt didn't stop thrusting himself up and down, and the feeling of Blaine coming inside him sent him scrambling over the edge, screaming Blaine's name as he came all over their stomachs. He stilled and pulled off carefully and finally let himself drop onto the bed beside Blaine. Blaine was silent as Kurt pushed a hand through his hair.

"Everything okay?" he murmured quietly. Blaine nodded slightly.

"I dunno. I'm pretty surprised." Kurt laughed and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's. He kissed the other boy's hand and smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
